newgroundsfandomcom-20200216-history
Uzi Union
The Uzi Union is one of the many Clock Crew spinoffs, and a blatant parody of the now-defunct Glock Group. They have a fair number of movies submitted, and have survived much longer than most groups, but do not have their own collection page yet, and it is doubtful that they will ever get one as most of their movies are classified as "pure garbage" by most NG users. They we're mainly created to take the piss out of the other groups, such as the Clock Crew, Lock Legion, Kitty Krew and every 'ock' spinoff, just for the kick. The Blocked Band A short lived spinoff said to be the roots of the Uzi Union, the Blocked Band was a play on the Block Band started by several former members of said group. While only one official submission is recorded (as many others were blammed), they still brewed up much controversy with small anti-Wade topics on the BBS. While it is now defunct, many former BdB members joined up with the Uzi Union. Blocked Band Time Trial It should be noted that the Blocked Band is NOT in any way affiliated with the Black Band, another Block Band parody group created by Star Syndicate members. Anti-Rasta Day The Uzi Unions breakthrough came at 10/02/2006, also known as Anti-Rasta Day. Most of the Uzi's submitted anti-RastaClock propaganda. RastaClock was picked by PineappleUzi, as he had known RastaClock for a while and knew he would stir up shit at the Clock Crew, which would give them more attention. More anti-days has been planned but they all failed. They're still planning different anti-days, hoping for them to be even bigger than usual. Notable members and accounts *Hello-Kitty/RaspberryUzi (Deleted for unknown reasons, along with the official UU account) *FloorJack/PineappleUzi *AntiNiggerUzi (Also known as AntiNigglerUzi) *PillowUzi *GoldenUzi *MushroomUzi *RobotUzi *Turduzi After the deletion of TheUziUnion, Floorjack/PineappleUzi quickly made a new account to replace the old one; UziUnion RaspberryUzi has also created a new account for himself; CrashBandicoon/RaspberryUzi *PillowUzi *GoldenUzi *MushroomUzi *RobotUzi *Turduzi *CarrotUzi http://www.newgrounds.com/gold/profile/template.php3?id=1444528 Most known for *UU & BdB unite *UU - Happy bday Sasuke9XN *UU - The CC are jews (Won Turd of the Week 10/04/2006) *UU - Pear on LSD #1 *UU: Rasta Blows :3 Controversy There has been a lot of controversy around the group, especially due to "racist" tendencies, mostly as a result of the presence of "AntiNiggerUzi" in multiple movies. The group has several enemies and rivals, mainly the Reversed Republic, Kitty Krew and N00b Nation. It should be noted that most of these "rival" crews share several members. A movie was made about this controversy, Uzi Union PSA by RaspberryUzi. This movie was later deleted along with RaspberryUzi's account, and is assumed to be lost. Banning of intros The Uzi Union, along with the Big Penis Brigade were also responsible for the banning of "long and fancy intros followed by crap". While this was mainly credited to the Big Penis Brigade, the Uzi Union DID play a minor role. Deletion of Hello-Kitty and the official UU account For unknown reasons, Wade decided to delete Hello-Kitty/RaspberryUzi's account, along with the official UU account, for the sake of being his alternative account. Still no word from Wade upon this deletion. According to MilitaryMarvin, a former Uzi Union member, RaspberryUzi was deleted after taking part in a massflagging operation against the Kitty Krew, after the KK had arranged the flaggings of several movies on "Martin Luther King Jr." day. RaspberryUzi and atleast three other people had used more than one account to flag movies (Which, according to themselves, broke the rules anyway), and as such they were all deleted. UU vs. KK The group is considered to be created by Star Syndicate members, as it didn't take long for the Uzis to attack the Kitty Krew with abusive flash and by flooding their guest forums. This 'war' was started by RaspberryUzi, when he submitted an anti KK flash to the portal. Before this, the SS members were against the new group, but now they started to see the potential of the crew. Since then, the KK and the UU has attacked each other with mixed spaces. External links *Official forums *New Uzi Union account *Old forums, destroyed by PineappleUzi for unknown reasons, later recovered by RobotUzi. However, it is currently not in use. Category: Crews